The Arranged Marriage
by xX The Sexy Beauty Xx
Summary: Elsa's parents think an arranged marriage is good for her. Surprisingly enough, the only man that isn't married already that's okay with Elsa's powers is none other than the thirteenth prince of the Southern Isles. AU Helsa Smut Two-shot
1. Prolouge

**Hello! I've been reading FF for over a year now, and I have another account on here where I write normal stories, but this is for the stuff I'm too embarrassed to put on my actual account, so this is all the smut and sex and other things that are just random that are really embarrassing, and keep in mind most of it all is M rated and I'll be PMing my favorite M rated authors and have all my favorite M rated stories on FF in my faves and follows, and this is really, really weird, me typing such a long author's note because I write pretty short author's notes normally. Anyway, I'm just gonna give you the story. Hope you enjoy! **

**P.S. This is the prologue, this chapter, and next chapter is their wedding night. **

* * *

Flashback

_Just a few months ago, Elsa was summoned to her parent's study, late, late at night. The twenty year old girl was surprised and sleepy, so she didn't change her nightgown, instead, slipping on a thicker pair of gloves and setting off to the study._

_When she got there, her parents looked very serene, but a bit frazzled. _

"_You summoned me, Mother, Father?" She asked, nodding at each parent in turn._

_"We were thinking dear, that you might be better off with an arranged marriage. You refuse to be social and a husband might help you control your powers." Her Mother said._

_"Yes, we were hoping!" Father chimed in, looking hopeful._

_Elsa didn't want for it to happen, but she accepted, for the sake of her happy parents._

"_Who is the groom?" Elsa asked tentatively._

_"Hans of the Southern Isles." The parents chorused._

* * *

**Extra short, but a good start. This is only two chapters long, so don't fret. Next chapter is their wedding night, and some smut. :) And some sexy Elsa. LOL. Five reviews for the last chapter!**


	2. The Lemon

Elsa and Hans were herded into their new room. For their wedding night. As the door closed, the man outside winked and told them to have fun. Both young people blushed a cherry red.

"Well." Said Hans, unzipping his boots and balling up his socks inside of them.

Elsa followed and kicked her heels off, and taking off her veiled crown, she began setting all her jewelry on her vanity. She turned to her husband, officially the third person who knew about her powers.

"I'm sorry." She croaked, after taking off all her accessories, sitting on the bed only in her wedding dress.

"For what?" Hans looked up, with his beautiful, beautiful eyes.

"For- for having ice at my control. For being cursed." Elsa sighed. Hans, taking off his sash and jacket, settled on the bed in his dress shirt and pants, next to the crown princess.

"It's not your fault. And it's a good thing." Hans said quietly.

Elsa was about to object, but her lips were suddenly occupied. Hans had kissed her. Her very, very first kiss. It felt so good. Hans evaded her mouth, exploring every part of her mouth. Elsa blushed, but then felt mischievous. If she couldn't have fun playing and talking to her sister, why not have fun with her husband- having sex?

She smiled into the kiss, breaking it deliberately, and she pushed the prince over, on his back. Hans gaped as she threw off the overskirt off her wedding dress, leaving her in a corset in a silk under skirt.

"Wow." Hans said, and Elsa pressed her body against Hans.

She leaned in, and planted her lips on his. He responded, taking dominance, and he stripped her of her corset and underskirt. She was left in a bra and panties.

"Well," Elsa said with a sexy smile."Let's get started!"

Hans reached for her bra but she shooed his hand away. "Not yet, pretty boy!" Elsa giggled, sending a thing layer of snow over the sheets. Hans shivered.

"Sorry." Elsa said as Hans flipped her over onto her back he kissed her with a vigor she'd never seen on any man, and his hands were like magic all over her body.

"You sure you're virgin?" Hans muttered, "You seem to have experience."

"I'm sure." Elsa said with a grin. "Years of nothing but your own fantasies can do that to you."

Elsa barely noticed as Hans unclipped her bra to reveal milky white skin with pale pink nipples. Elsa blushed, and Hans sighed. "A dream come true." He chuckled, and lowered his mouth to her breasts.

He pinched and prodded them, circling his tongue around the nipple and Elsa moaned with pleasure. Slowly, he stopped, and planted kisses down, down, down to her panties, and pulled them down.

Her beautiful, hairless, pale, pussy stared back. "Hairless?" He asked.

"I'm made of ice, Hans." Elsa said as if it was an easy fact.

"I see." Said Hans as he lowered his mouth to her cunt. He liked around and over and in, and Elsa was in the most wonderful bliss she'd ever been in.

"Hans.." Elsa sad breathlessly. "I'm ready."

"I am too." Hans smirked, and revealed a ten inch boner. He pressed his member next to Elsa's pussy, teasing. Slowly, he penetrated her pussy, and Elsa moaned. He pushed into her, going faster and faster.

"I'm cumming!" Elsa yelled, releasing around Hans' cock. Hans let his warm fluids go inside Elsa, and Elsa felt the warm piece inside her to feel very good. Hans groaned, and Elsa smiled. He pulled out of her, and curled up near her.

"That was amazing. You're perfect." Hans smiled.

"So are you." Elsa responded. "Who ever thought arranged marriages were so bad?"

And curled up together, the happy couple drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A nice short lemon for you! :) Please Fav, Follow, and review!**


End file.
